


Curse or Blessing?

by onboro



Series: Curse or Blessing? [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hotdogging, Incest, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onboro/pseuds/onboro
Summary: When Severa receives a curse that compels people to do what she says, Severa thought it could only be helpful. That all ends when things take a turn for the worse-- or maybe it was for the better?
Relationships: Serena | Severa & Tiamo | Cordelia
Series: Curse or Blessing? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166579
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Preposition

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is basically plot  
> Chapters 2 and 3 are the actual erotic stuff so if you want you can skip that but I'd rather you didn't :)  
> 

We begin with Severa storming into her tent. “Ugh! That’s the last time I speak to Inigo! That sexist prick can go get eaten by Risen for all I care!” she exclaims, throwing her wooden sparring sword angrily onto the floor. She parks herself onto the bed with a huff. “How can one man be so annoying…” She grumbles to herself for a while until a strange figure appears at her door.

  
“Hello.” says Tharja, the female Plegian dark mage, in her usual Plegian garb that leaves much to the imagination. Severa jerks her head upwards when she hears Tharja’s voice, almost letting out a scream. She hadn’t realized she left her door open, and she was so in her head that hearing another voice startled her intensely. “I overheard about your little… situation, and I thought I could lend my assistance…” Tharja continues, letting out her infamous creepy smile and chuckle when finishing her sentence.

  
“Erm, I’m not sure if-“, Severa starts to say before getting interrupted by Tharja’s “Follow me.” Tharja turns from the door and heads to the direction of her own tent. Severa was understandably nervous; she didn’t really talk to any of the members of the previous generation except her own mother and father, but even then Tharja’s reputation precedes her as someone you shouldn’t go near. Despite this, however, she felt curious as to what she was offering and almost scared of what would happen if she didn’t follow her. She gets up and walks out, quickly finding where Tharja went.

  
Severa stepped into Tharja’s tent and, to say the least, it was eerie. The walls and shelves were just lined up with things that would probably go into a curse or a hex. ‘How does Noire live like this?’, Severa thought. Tharja looks up from what was either a tome or an evil book of magical curses and says, “Oh, you’re here. I didn’t think you’d actually come.” “Well, I didn’t think I had much of a choice.” Severa surveys the grim area once more and quickly says, “Actually, I think I’ll leave after all.”

  
“Oh, but you can’t go! I had something to tell you.”, replies Tharja, stopping Severa’s turn in her tracks. “You had a problem with Inigo, right? Well I can help fix it.” Severa turned back around to face Tharja. “Uh, if this is about the Risen thing, I wasn’t serious about that. I prefer Inigo alive, no matter how annoying he can be.” Tharja scowls and lets out a loud ‘Hmpf!’ while turning a page in her strange book. “No, you dolt, I’m not here to kill anybody. That wouldn’t benefit any of us.” Tharja turns another page. “I’m sure you know by now my affinity for dark magic—specifically curses. It’s why you’re so eager to leave, I’m guessing?”

  
Severa’s expression quickly turns angry. “Y-you don’t know me! Just because you’re the biggest weirdo in the army doesn’t mean I’m afraid of you!” Despite her saying this, Severa also knew what Tharja said was true. She wanted to get far away from this spooky room before anything happens to her. “Of course I don’t. Never claimed to, either. But I do know that you have an issue that I can help with, so I’ve graciously extended my help. You’re welcome.”

  
Now Tharja was just pissing her off. She didn’t ask for her help in the first place, and Tharja’s even being cryptic as to how she is helping. “How are you even helping!? Well whatever it is, I don’t need it, creep!”

  
“This curse I’m working on will make anyone do as you command for 24 hours.”, says Tharja, as if she didn’t hear that last part. “That way that child will stop bothering you if you simply say, ‘Leave me alone.’”

  
This got Severa’s attention. “Really? That’s… weird.” Severa didn’t like Inigo too much, but putting him under what’s practically mind control. “Wait, why me anyway? Don’t you usually curse your daughter? Where is she, anyway?” Tharja looks up from her book and responds with, “Well as for where she is, she said she’s going to chase hyenas, whatever that means. I’ve given up on cursing her quite simply because she doesn’t deserve being my guinea pig. She’s too… sweet.” Tharja pauses for a moment, showing a bit of a soft side. ‘Guess she is actually human’, Severa thought. “You, however, are perfect. You see, Robin suggested I should make curses that benefit people instead of harm them, so I did exactly that. However, this is a unique curse since the target themself doesn’t get affected by the curse, but the people around them do. Therefore, I need to test it to make sure it works, and you just so happen to have a problem that this curse would easily fix. So, what do you say?”

  
Severa had to think for a moment. Was this right? Mind-controlling an ally? Would this make her feel better. After a little more thinking, she decided yes, it would make her feel better, exponentially so even. “Okay, I’ll do it. Do whatever you have to do!” She forms a T pose of sorts, indicating that she’s ready to be poked and prodded wherever she needs to be to get this done.

  
“…Stop doing that.” says Tharja, as if she was feeling secondhand embarrassment from the sight alone. “You already have the curse, just please put your arms down.” Severa, while also embarrassed, was rather startled. “Huh!? How did you even do it without me noticing!?” Tharja points to the ground before replying with, “Look down.” Severa looks down at her feet and is shocked to see a drawn out, magic-looking circle, no doubt the source of Severa’s new ailment. “Unbelievable…”  
“Well, I think we should try it out.” says Tharja, breaking the silence. “Go find Inigo, or you can test it on me if you want…” Severa looks up to see an expectant Tharja, clearly eager to see the fruits of her own labor. ‘Might as well try it out before I embarrass myself anymore today…’ Severa thought. “So uh…” Severa tries to think of something for Tharja to do. “…just come here.” As soon as she finishes her sentence, Tharja immediately walks over to her, her almost menacing face right in front of Severa. Suddenly, Tharja blushes and takes a couple of steps back. “I’m not used to being so closed to people.” Tharja says. “However, this means that the curse works. Excellent…” Her blushing face was soon replaced by that creepy, mischievous smile and lets out an almost sinister laugh.

  
‘Weirdo alert.’ thought Severa. The thoughts of this new power she suddenly had was now going immediately to her head. What else could do with this? What were the limitations? These thoughts were soon interrupted by Tharja, who says, “Well I don’t need you here. You can go now.” Tharja returns to her book. Severa thought about leaving, but she decided to stay to push her luck a little. “Hey Tharja… take off your cape.” Whilst still reading her book, Tharja complies. Severa makes sure to get a good look at the outcome. The Plegian mage outfit was definitely an eye-catching one for sure with how promiscuous it looks, and it definitely made whoever was in it a whole lot prettier. Tharja’s already sizable breasts were always on display, and while they absolutely looked good, Tharja’s backside was never something you’d get to see because of that cape. Her back was stunning, and her already well defined legs and ass, no doubt trained from walking in the desert sands of Plegia for years, were further accentuated by the black tights that completed the outfit.

  
“…Can you go now? It’s hard for me to read with you staring at me like a horny teenager.” Tharja turns around to glare at Severa, who has now been startled out of her inspection. “By the way, a word of advice: if you’re going to carry around daggers, you should conceal them better.”  
‘…Dagger?’, Severa thinks to herself. She looks down at her trousers to see her… “dagger”. How embarrassing. Severa tries to inconspicuously cover it while thinking of an excuse. “Uh, well thank you for the advice and the curse, Tharja. I’m gonna go… find Inigo. Yeah.” Tharja is already too invested in her book to care. “Mhm…” she nonchalantly replies. Severa rushes out of Tharja’s tent and off to find somewhere else to be. Anywhere but here.


	2. The Curse

Hours have passed. Despite the odd nature of the curse that Tharja practically imposed upon Severa, it was working like a charm. This curse finally allowed Severa to tell off Inigo without his weird remarks aggravating her, and now it seems like he might leave her alone for good. She’s also solved a minor quarrel that broke out between two allies just with her words. If it’s this easy to solve things like this, perhaps this curse would be better used on someone with political power like Chrom rather than a short-tempered sellsword like Severa. It didn’t matter now, however, because Severa finally had time to relax. She decided she could go bathe, and now she can tell anyone that entered to just leave and go bathe some other time.

Severa slips out of her clothes and armor and gets to cleaning. Her vibrant red hair was starting to collect dirt and dust on account of how long it was. Her fair skin on her slim figure gave her the femininity that she often felt her personality lacked. Her well-sized breasts and small ass gleamed when the warm water touched them. These aspects of her-- her hair, her figure—they only felt like inferior copies of that of her mother Cordelia’s. Even the things that wouldn’t remind someone of Cordelia when looking at Severa would make her feel inferior: her personality, for one, wasn’t as charming as Cordelia’s. She also wasn’t as skilled as her mother in a lot of ways. And then there was her… “dagger”. Severa parts open her legs to reveal a flaccid penis, something that obviously didn’t belong on a woman. It was no doubt some cruel prank brought on by Naga when she was born. How else could she have a fully functioning cock that doesn’t even look like one seen in a textbook, Severa thought. A penis that appears as if it was sprouted right from her vagina; how unnatural. Severa continues to clean herself when someone walks into the bathhouse.

“Oh, there you are!” Severa turns to meet—speak of the devil—Cordelia. Severa tries to cover herself with a nearby towel, blushing a bright red. “M-mother!” Cordelia pretended not to notice or perhaps didn’t care that her daughter was naked in front of her. “I’ve been looking all over for you! Robin assigned me a task for tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to pair up?”

Severa was already getting tired of her. First she barges in here when Severa is completely nude and then she talks about some task that would definitely involve too much “bonding” time. Luckily for Severa, she still had the curse. “No, now ge—“, Severa says, before she is interrupted by Cordelia’s, “Oh! And I’ll give you my dessert as usual. What do you say?” Severa was now fuming. Despite the promise of sweet treats, Cordelia has now interrupted Severa while speaking, imposing something she really doesn’t want to do. Without thinking, Severa responds, “No! I don’t want to! Gods, Mother, go… go suck a dick!” Severa paused for a moment. That’s definitely not something you should to say your mother, even when she isn’t being the most favorable. “A-actually, Mother, I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sor-“

Before she could finish that sentence, Cordelia is suddenly tearing apart Severa’s legs to reveal her dick once again. “Woah, what the hell Mother!?” Severa tries to push Cordelia off her, but she was too strong. Then, Cordelia’s lips are fully around Severa’s limp penis, much to Severa’s dismay. Severa was about to curse her mom out for finally crossing the line, but then she remembered—the curse. When Severa said to ‘go suck a dick’, the curse must’ve activated, and now she has a mother trying to lap up her daughter’s not even (well not yet, anyway) erect cock with her plump lips. “Mother, I take it back! Please stop!” Severa shouts, but Cordelia didn’t stop; she kept pumping Severa’s dick with a fierce virtuosity.

Severa could feel her dick rising very quickly in her mother’s warm mouth. Very soon, 7 inches of Severa’s freshly cleaned schlong was being devoured and dirtied by Cordelia’s monstrous technique. Despite Severa reaching all the way to the back of her mother’s throat, Cordelia’s gag reflex didn’t even trigger. ‘What a freak!’, thought Severa, still struggling to get Cordelia off her. The struggling only seemed to give more pleasure into the activity, and Severa was not only starting to get tired from the constant shoving, but was even starting to take pleasure in it, letting out a soft moan occasionally. Severa finally stops resisting and watches her mother work. Her head was moving so fast downwards, all the way from the tip to the base, that she appeared to just be a flash of blurry red. Severa could feel Cordelia’s tongue brushing the underside of Severa’s penis, sometimes even reaching the very tip of Severa’s vagina, resulting in even more pleasure from the very short lived pleasure of the warm, wet touch to such a sensitive area.

Suddenly, Severa couldn’t take it anymore—she felt herself getting closer to an orgasm and she was aroused beyond belief. She takes Cordelia’s head and starts pushing her down onto her shaft while also thrusting her hips forward, effectively face-fucking her own mother. Within moments, she cums, letting out several streams of cum into Cordelia’s mouth, surely enough to fill a glass cup ¾ of the way. Cordelia’s assault stops, and Severa, while catching her breath, is finally able to release her cock out of its mouth-prison. Severa’s penis slowly reverts back to its limp state; after such a mind-blowing operation, who would still be able to stand? Severa continues to regain her stamina while she watches her mother swallow all of her daughter’s cum—not even a single drop was left remaining. ‘Even the way she has sex is perfect...’, thought Severa.

Then, it was as if her head had cleared; what was she thinking!? She was sitting in the bathhouse nude with her cock hanging out covered in the spit from her own mother, letting her inferiority complex obsess over her skills in cock-sucking. This curse was definitely a mistake; she had just unwittingly raped her own mother. Or did her mother rape her? She didn’t have much time to think before her mother seemed to come back to her senses.

“Severa? What happ--?”, she starts to say, before she notices her naked, blushing daughter, the bitter taste in her mouth, and the filled feeling in her stomach. Severa suddenly feels a rush of emotions; anger, shame, fear, sadness. She scrambles to picks up her clothes and rushes out of the bathhouse, naked. “Severa, wait!”, Cordelia exclaims, chasing after her.

Cordelia walks into Severa’s tent to see a depressed looking, still nude Severa clutching her clothes on her bed. “…You know, you’ll catch a cold if you run outside wet and naked.”, she says. Severa looks up to see her worried mother. She tries to find a way to convey her words. “Mother, I’m so sor—”, starts Severa, before getting interrupted by Cordelia once again. “Severa, it’s fine. Please, just explain to me what happened.”, she says, after taking a seat on the bed with her daughter.

Severa complies. She nervously told her everything that had happened: about Tharja, about Inigo, about the curse, and what led to Cordelia’s lips touching Severa’s genitals. “Sweetie, if you had such a problem with Inigo, why not talk to someone about it instead of relying on magical curses? Like Robin, or Chrom, or me?” Severa looks down at her bunched-up clothes. “I don’t know, I was just… upset, and I guess I wasn’t thinking…” Severa looks at her mother again, angry that she felt as if she was being judged by the most perfect person in the army. “B-besides, I don’t know how you would’ve helped anyway. You would’ve just judged me, like you’re doing now…”

Cordelia’s face very noticeably shows hurt. “Oh… I see…” Severa immediately regretted what she said. How could she say that after she had just taken advantage of her mother!? “W-wait, Mother, I didn’t mean it like th-“

“No, I understand. It’s fine, Severa…” Cordelia looks off in another direction, for a while before saying, “Well, I suppose you’ll have to be punished somehow, hm?” Severa expected this. What heinous punishment could await for a girl who fucked her own mother? “You and I are going to do the task Robin assigned to me. Together.” Severa was surprised. Regardless of how Severa felt about Cordelia, doing a simple task that could’ve been assigned to anyone didn’t really feel like a punishment. Severa was about to raise her objections when Cordelia added, “No if’s, or’s, or but’s about it! We’re going to spend time together tomorrow! Now put your clothes on and go to sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow.” Cordelia got up off the bed and walked towards the door, adding one last comment: “Goodnight, Severa.”

Severa, starting to put her clothes back on, responds with, “Goodnight…” Once she’s finished, she heads to bed, preparing herself for whatever lies ahead tomorrow.


	3. The Blessing

When Severa awoke, it was very early; so early that the sun was only just beginning to rise, in fact. It was definitely earlier than when she had to be with her mother, but she wanted to see if Tharja was awake as well. Severa fixed herself up before leaving and went to Tharja’s tent. When she arrived, she was surprised to see that Tharja was actually awake, even though that’s exactly what she wanted.

“Oh? You’re up early…” Tharja says when Severa enters the tent. “What do you want?”

“Morning to you, too. Why are you up so early?”, Severa responds.

“I could ask you the same question.” Tharja’s bothered expression curls into that infamous smile once again. “You know what they: the early bird gets the worm. And I’m going to make sure I ensnare my darling little Robin.” She lets out a creepy little laugh, as if fantasizing about all the weird things she’ll do to poor Robin later. Severa chooses not to say anything about and instead will only *think* about how weird she is.

“I’m here to remove the curse.”, says Severa, eager to just get to the point. Tharja’s face transitions into one of surprise. “Hm? Why’s that? It’ll go away in some hours anyway… or did something happen?” Severa blushes at the question. She definitely couldn’t let anyone find out what had transpired between her and her mother last night. “N-no! Nothing happened! I just—look, I already got what I needed, and I don’t want to be your little guinea pig anymore.”

Tharja looks at the redhead with some skepticism but moves on. “Well… it’s a bit late to have a moral dilemma, isn’t it?”

“Whatever. Can you do it, or not?” Severa angrily asks. Tharja sighs and looks angry herself. “Hmph. I suppose I can…” Severa watches as Tharja slogs over to some sort of book. She flips the pages for a while until it looks like she found her page. Tharja grabs some sort of plant-looking thing and hands it Severa. Whatever it was, it did not look edible. “Here.”, says Tharja.

“Uhh… what do I do with this?” asked Severa, really hoping she didn’t have to eat it.

“Just hold it.”, responds Tharja. They sit in an awkward silence while Severa does what Tharja says. Could just holding some… thing really cure a curse?

“Okay, it’s done. You can leave now.”, Tharja says, breaking Severa’s inner thoughts.

“What!? It’s gone? All I did was hold whatever this is…”

“It doesn’t matter what it is. But yes, you’ve been cured. Now shoo.”

“But—” Severa stops herself. She’d gotten rid of the curse, which was exactly what she had wanted. Why waste time arguing here with this weirdo? “Whatever. Bye. Say hi to Noire for me!” Severa walks out of Tharja’s tent and prepares herself for the rest of the day to be spent with Cordelia.

When Cordelia had told Severa that they were going to be doing a task together, she most definitely thought it would be something more… eventful. It seems like the task Cordelia accepted was guarding the single most least active area in all of Ylisse. Whether that was true or not, Severa didn’t know, but all she knew at that moment was that was bored out of her mind. It didn’t help that she was stuck with her mother on this one, especially after what had happened last night. They stood standing watch over the area in silence for a while.

“So, are you enjoying yourself, Severa?” Cordelia asks, breaking the long silence. Severa looks at her with an unamused expression. “Of course not. Nothing ever happens here! Do people even live here!?”

Cordelia lets out a chuckle from so effectively teasing her daughter. “Of course people live around here. There’s a village about a mile this way.” Cordelia points in the direction. “Then why can’t we actually watch in the village!?”

“Well, we could do that. However, it would be more efficient to stop any bandits before they even enter the village than to wait for them to simply arrive.” Severa wanted to argue, but simply couldn’t. It was annoying that the perfect woman once again bested her. “Still, it is pretty boring out here, huh?” Cordelia says while walking forwards. She finds a soft spot in the ground are firmly plants her lance into it.

“How about we make this more… entertaining for the both of us?” As she says this, she takes off her belt and drops it onto the ground. She then lifts her skirt up and bends over, supporting herself with her lance, which in turn reveals her round ass and fresh vagina. Severa couldn’t believe what she was seeing; her very own mother was willingly bending over and revealing her most private places.

“W-what the hell, Mother!?” Severa says, trying to avert her eyes.

“Severa… I want you to fuck me.” Cordelia responds.

“Well no shit!” Severa says, flustered. “But why are you asking me this!? This isn’t right!”

Cordelia stops bending over and walks over to her daughter. “I’ve been thinking about what you said last night… You don’t particularly like me or trust me because I abandoned you in the future, right? So, I thought we could do something together that would build the bonds we needed…” Cordelia pauses for a moment. “Then I remembered the rest of what happened last night. How I… gave you lip service. So, even if the cost of building our bonds is quite disgraceful, it’s one I’m willing to take.”

Now Severa couldn’t believe what she was *hearing*. “…Unbelievable. You bother me to no end sometimes! First you drag me out here to the middle of nowhere then you’re just demanding that I have sex with my own mother! You say this is something we could both enjoy, but I don’t think you ever do think about me. It’s always you…” Severa looks down at her feet. Cordelia looks at her child, realizing the pain Severa has put been put through.

“You… you’re right, Severa. I’ve been selfish… I’m so sorry. What do you want to do?” Severa looks back up at her mother. She goes in for a hug, almost bursting into tears. They remain so for a few moments before Severa says, “Mother?”

“Yes, Severa?” Cordelia responds.

“Get back on the lance.” Severa starts to take off her grieves and trousers, her 7 inch erection left hanging in the open air. “I’m going to plow you like a common whore.” Cordelia is a bit taken aback by her words, but she returns to her lance as commanded. As Severa slowly walks over to fulfil her promise, she suddenly had an idea. When she was finally behind her mother’s behind, instead of shoving her shaft straight into her mother’s vagina, she got on both her knees and spread Cordelia’s pussy her hands. She brought her face closer, and as she could feel the heat emanating from it, quickly thrusted her tongue into her mother’s inner walls. Cordelia jerks her head around to see her daughter performing cunnilingus; it was so unexpected that Cordelia didn’t have time to mentally prepare herself. Severa made sure to plunge deep with her tongue. Her mother’s insides tasted… odd, however, it wasn’t enough to deter Severa from her job. While she was inexperienced, she apparently still had enough skill to break through Cordelia’s defenses. Severa, while still performing this act, looks up to see her mother quivering and moaning just from these simple motions. It was satisfying seeing the fabled perfect woman everyone looked up to being brought down a peg so easily.

Severa continues until she finally hears Cordelia say, “Severa… I’m going to—“, but she didn’t need to hear the rest. Severa quickly rises to her feet and jams two of her slender fingers into the soon-to-climax hole. The rapid stabbing from Severa’s fingering leads Cordelia’s moans get louder and more frequent, and eventually expels a massive orgasm from Cordelia. Cordelia’s well-toned thighs were soaked in the fluids from her own vagina. Severa watches as Cordelia catches her breath. She was still gripping her lance tightly, her ass out for her daughter’s viewing pleasure.

Severa’s cock after getting Cordelia off was throbbing violently, its bitter fluids already leaking from the head. Severa positions herself so that her cock is sandwiched between her mother’s asscheeks. She grips a cheek in each hand and pushes them together onto her cock, all while slowly rocking her feminine hips back and forth. With how sizeable Cordelia’s ass was, it was a great sensation. However, they both knew they wanted more. Severa quickly grabs her mother’s hips and, without warning, shoves her cock inside, which Cordelia responds with a loud yelp. Severa had no mercy with her furious pistoning; she slammed herself into her own mother so loudly that it might’ve been audible from the nearby village. She then looked down at her mother’s plump ass once again, and notices the red marks left by her hands when she was gripping it. The red marks on such a pristine-looking body were alluring to Severa, and she absolutely thought there should be more. She removes her right hand off her mother’s hip and strikes the ass brazenly, resulting in a very audible moan from Cordelia. Severa made sure to include a fine spank occasionally in her feral pounding to her mother, which, by the sounds her lustful voice and soaked pussy were making, she could tell she enjoyed.

Their wild intercourse was so intense that even Cordelia’s lance she had been using as support gave in, Cordelia and Severa now collapsed onto the dirty ground. Severa did not stop, however, and Cordelia didn’t want her to either. Cordelia positioned her peach further in the air, and Severa positioned herself so she’d get all of her dick inside her mother’s inner walls. Severa and Cordelia both couldn’t believe how phenomenal it all felt. But, like all good things, it had to end eventually; Severa felt the urge to climax welling up inside. Her last thrusts and spanks were assuredly not half-assed, and in her final moments, she exited her mother’s pussy and let out several thick ropes of sticky, alabaster cum all onto Cordelia’s skirt and crimson hair.

They spent several minutes lying next to each other, breathing heavily and trying to recover from their intense session. Severa looked over at her mother and for the first time, the woman she saw wasn’t a perfect being. Her fair skin was disturbed by red strains, her elbows, knees, and face soiled with dirt, and her hair and legs covered in two different types of cum. Another thing to note was that this was all Severa’s doing; her own daughter did this to her while they were having sex. What that meant for Severa’s character, she didn’t know, but she knew that a perfect woman wouldn’t fuck her own daughter, that’s for sure.

“Mother… thank you. I love you.”, she says. Cordelia, blushing a deep red, perhaps from remembering their session or simply embarrassed from her daughter seeing this way, responds with, “I love you too, Severa.

Severa then notices her erection, twitching in all it’s glory. She looks over to her mother, who had also noticed, and smugly asks, “Ready for another round?”


End file.
